A problem exists with regard to the use of magnets in machines used for engines and/or generators. The problem is that the prior art magnetic engine/generator devices are not efficient enough or powerful enough to be truly useful in either commercial or individual settings.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for providing a magnetic engine and/or generator that is efficient and powerful enough to be useful in any setting, commercial or otherwise.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved magnetic engine/generator that is efficient and powerful and scalable. It is a further object to provide an improved magnetic engine/generator that is easily adjustable to provide a wide range of functionality.